Forgotten Memories
by Natsasuki
Summary: Life is unpredictable. Kuroko wound up being admitted in the hospital right after the match with Rakuzan. Unfortunately, the doctor's words came as a shock to his teammates. Maybe it is a blessing for Kuroko but what about the other person he once held dearly on to?
1. Chapter 1

Seirin lost to Rakuzan. 68 - 69. A difference of a point.

Cheers erupted from the spectator area for the team which won. Although Seirin lost, getting this far was like a dream come true. Being on the same court as Rakuzan would be their honor but saying that doesn't reflect their feelings right now.

Seirin was sweating and panting hard and felt all defeated. That one point difference really matters to them. Kagami is all frustrated and he inwardly cussed. If only there was more time, perhaps Kagami could've gotten in another shot but it doesn't matter now. The game has already ended. Kuroko, being the most affected and broken among his whole team, tried to compose himself. The mask he always had on faltered. He is now the _**old**_** sixth phantom man**. The old model. His misdirection wouldn't work anymore. He won't be able to play anymore. He is useless and is now a burden to the team that he treated as family.

The fact that Akashi had found a substitute for him makes everything worse. Mayuzumi Chihiro, the **new sixth phantom man**. To think that Akashi actually replaced him, it hurts.

Even if Seirin won, he wouldn't be completely happy knowing that there was a replacement for him. He knew it is useless for him to continue playing the sport he loved most. He gave a small sad smile. He felt constricted and clutched at his heart. It was beating painfully fast and everything hurts. He tried to stable his breathing but instead, it got shallow and he started to gasp for air. His vision started to blur and his head throb. He stumbled trying to sit down on the bench but tripped over his legs, resulting in a fall.

Hearing the loud thud, Kagami quickly rushed to his shadow's side. Kuroko lost consciousness upon hitting the ground. Now, Kuroko can't even continue being Kagami's shadow and even broke his promise that he would make him number one in Japan.

Kiyoshi tapped on Kagami and told him not to shake Kuroko so much but he wouldn't listen. Riko rushed to Kuroko's side too. She was trembling. She blamed herself for letting this happen. The rest of the team gave Kuroko some space.

Aomine and Momoi was the first to rush down to help followed by Kise and the other Generation of Miracles. Kise wept at the sight. He never saw Kuroko in that state before. Midorima quickly dialed for an ambulance to come. Murasakibara abandoned his snacks to help Kuroko.

From the other end of the court, Akashi gave a little glance at the scene behind him and looked back at his team enjoying the victory they clinched(again). Akashi knew the win for them is a given but looking at the state Kuroko is, he couldn't feel the happiness. No. He doesn't know what happiness is. All he knows is that even if he wins, he won't be happy because a little something in him is missing.

-line-

Kuroko was sent to the hospital. Everyone knew it was hard on the teal haired boy. Only the Generation of Miracles knew the real pain Kuroko felt. Seirin doesn't know the full story back then in Teiko in how Kuroko's relationship with all of them was.

Aomine realized his mistakes and regretted it terribly back then. As a shadow, Kuroko tried hard to catch up with the others and complete his training. They knew Kuroko went through a lot but as they start to become stronger and better, they forgot the precious things they had as a team. Akashi became ruthless, Kise became distant, Midorima focused more on himself and Murasakibara saw him no more than a player with a small build and rather low stats.

All of them prayed that nothing bad will happen to Kuroko. They waited impatiently for the doctor to diagnose Kuroko's condition to them.

Aomine cursed. "Damn Akashi. What do you think you're doing to Kuroko just like that?!" He punched the wall. "And what's with the Mayuzumi guy anyway?!"

"This is the hospital, Ahomine. Keep your noise level down. Doing that will not make anything better."  
Surprisingly, it was Kagami who said that. Knowing that he is right, Aomine kept his cool and shut his mouth. All they could do is to wait (im)patiently.

After what seems like an eternity (because it is Kuroko they are worrying about), a doctor with darker shade of Midorima's green hair approached them. Unsurprisingly, it is Midorima's father himself.

_Dr. Midorima?! It must be bad news..._ All of them thought.

"I suppose all of you are anxious to hear about Kuroko Tetsuya's condition. Do keep calm when I read out the patient's state he is in right now." Dr. Shintaro said. He waited for all of them to give a look that says 'go on you may read it now'. "The patient is severely dehydrated and is very weak now. Also, due to a hard impact to his head from what I suspect is from a fall, he is suffering from amnesia now. Don't worry, it is not severe but he may not remember some of you for a while _but_, if there was any unhappiness that happened in his life that he wishes to forget, he may not remember it. He may not wake up soon given the weak state he is in right now. I will be glad to answer any questions you all have for me." He let his words sink in.

All of them tried hard to process the information. "Dr. Midorima, when can we visit Kuroko-kun?" Riko asked. "You can visit him now. Not too many at a time. He needs space too." He answered. The first batch to enter the room was Seirin right after they heard that they could visit Kuroko. The rest of the Generation of Miracles waited outside and stared into the room Kuroko was resting in.

"Shintaro, come here." Dr. Midorima said as he gestured his son over to where he was. "I expect you to take care of Kuroko-kun when I am not around. I can see that he is very precious to all of you. Make sure you do your job properly. When he wakes up, tell me if there is any changes in his behavior." "Yes, otou-san." Midorima nodded.

-line-

"Kuroko…." Kagami said, as he held the sleeping boy's hand. "Wake up soon.."

A feeling akin to guilt settled in Kagami. Why hadn't he spent more time looking after his teammate? Why wasn't he there to catch Kuroko before he fell? Why is Kuroko lying down on the hospital bed when he already suffered so much? Many questions were raised in Kagami's head. He isn't the only one feeling so much too. The rest of Seirin felt as though they didn't fulfill the criteria of being a teammate.

Kuroko was lying down on the hospital bed, paler than usual, with an IV needle inserted in him. He lay down there unmoving. Even though his condition is not very serious, they still hoped that he will wake up soon. That will ease their minds.

All of them stood around Kuroko's bed, eyes softening at the peaceful look Kuroko was giving. A few more minutes and it'll be the Generation of Miracles turn to come into the room to visit Kuroko.

When time was up, the whole lot, save for Riko and Kagami, went out. _If the GoM members are here, why isn't Akashi here? _Riko pondered. Sure, Rakuzan may have won but it doesn't give a reason why Akashi shouldn't be here. Kuroko is his old teammate and he could've at least have the heart to come and visit the poor boy.

The door opened and colorful haired teens rushed towards the patient's bed. Kise stifled his cries so that he wouldn't be thrown out of the ward. Aomine no longer have the scornful look as the stared at Kuroko. Midorima put Kuroko's lucky item that he brought for him on the bedside. Murasakibara sat on the floor as he stared at Kuroko. No one said anything for ten minutes, until Riko broke the silence.

"Why isn't Akashi-kun here?" Riko questions. "If you guys are here, why isn't he here? Unless something had happened in the past that was never spoken of."

Something _did_ indeed happen in the past that they were sure Kuroko didn't tell them. The GoM gave each other a look and contemplated whether to tell or not to tell. In the end, Midorima spoke up about _Kuroko's past_ with them.

* * *

**So, this is the new story I was working on! I'm sorry if you guys are waiting for the new chapter of Little Akashi because I haven't started writing it T_T I'm at a loss on how to end it properly... Anyway,I hope you guys enjoyed reading this!**


	2. Chapter 2

Practice went as per normal on that particular day, except for a few things.

They knew something was off with their captain when they saw him smiling, without the scary intention to it. It scared them more knowing that their captain can actually be happy. But of course, Akashi is human too so he has emotions. It seemed that Kuroko is also happy from the way he didn't show his usual expressionless expression.

The expressionless face became full of bliss and the devil who smiled with such happiness scared them. What shocked them more was the closeness they shared with each other. The intimacy they shared infront of them made it hard to look away. With the two of them behaving this way, it seemed as though the time has stopped.

Something good must have happened to them yet they can't think of anything. Aomine knew Kuroko had some feelings for Akashi. _Did they perhaps get together?_

When the two of them moved even closer, the rest of the team's jaws dropped. Kuroko turned red and swatted at Akashi's hands told him to not touch his face infront of people. But Akashi knows no shame. "What is there to hide?" he says boldly. With that, all of them knew their feared captain and their cute sixth phantom man is in a relationship. None of them asked how they got together. They didn't want to ruin the pure image they have of them right now.

-line-

Things were going smoothly between them until that fateful day…

Akashi's eyes were no longer both red. One remained the same while the other turned yellow. The eyes were no longer loving when it set its gaze upon Tetsuya. When his eyes turned hetero, it was as though he became another person as well. His whole personality changed, his feelings towards his teammates changed too. What's worse, he treats Kuroko different than before. It was as though there were no chemistry between them at all. Kuroko's heart shattered. The love and warmth he once held on dearly to, disappeared. Perhaps, it will never be back again.

The words that came out of Akashi's mouth scared him. 'Kuroko' became 'Tetsuya'. If Akashi wasn't like this, he would love it if his lover called him Tetsuya. But, the 'Tetsuya' that came out of his mouth was void of love. It sounded too cold for Kuroko's liking. It was cold, like his eyes. He became so foreign, so _distant_. He no longer felt the love from him. He felt fear. The warm Akashi will never be back. The Akashi he once loved whole heartedly became a stranger—someone he does not know anymore. Their relationship will never be the same.

Kuroko loved Akashi nonetheless. It hurts to hang on like this. Maybe, just maybe, Akashi will return to his old self one day. He believed in the little hope he has for Akashi's humanity to return to where it once was.

After that incident, the Generation of Miracles changed too. They all started thinking of themselves. No matter how hard Kuroko tried to bring back the once harmonized team, it was futile. No matter how hard he tried to catch up with them, he couldn't do it. He would be out of stamina. He knows he will never reach their standard because he is a shadow. Someone who's stats is lower than average, someone who isn't needed in a team where the team itself is already strong that with just one member out on court he would be able to crush his opponents. He never existed. Never, ever since everyone changed.

It hurts when Aomine doesn't know how to receive his passes anymore. Aomine's light was too strong. Kuroko as a shadow isn't needed. It dawned on Kuroko that the team doesn't need someone who is as useless as him. 'The only one who can beat me, is me' made everything even clearer. His efforts were a complete waste.

Even Kise, who followed Kuroko everywhere and always wanting to get closer to him, got distant. When he knew that Kuroko is weak, he thought that there will be nothing good being with a weak person.

As for Midorima and Murasakibara, they weren't close to him at all. There was almost no change in Midorima's attitude. Murasakibara's attitude became the same as Aomine's.

Being with Akashi hurt. They weren't as close and they never interacted much. He knew Akashi never thought of him the same ever since the incident. He had to refrain himself from getting closer to Akashi. God knows what would Akashi do to him if he ever step out of the line. Akashi didn't give two shits about Kuroko's wellbeing. Somehow, everyone is getting stronger, Kuroko is getting weaker. Every practice they had was torture. Even when at his worst, he tries hard.

Once, he almost fainted during his training but no one came to his side to help him. Since no one noticed him, he informed Akashi he wasn't feeling well to continue his training for the day and requested that he go back home to rest. Staring into the captain's eyes gave him a sad feeling. The answer he got was a cold, short "yes". There was no worry in the tone, neither does it reflect in his eyes. Kuroko tried masking his expression but no, it hurt too much. He quickly got out of the gym and used misdirection to get back home. No one knew that there was a tearing boy walking back home with a broken and heavy heart.

He decided to break off everything when Teiko crushed Meiko deliberately. He didn't mean for this to happen. All he wanted was to be in a match with his childhood friend. He didn't expect that his _team_ did all these to _his childhood friend_. Sure, a match is a match. But you don't have to do it this way.., right?

Kuroko hardens his heart. There is no way he can endure what comes after. Although telling Akashi that they are in a relationship is useless, seeing as Akashi doesn't even recognize the fact that they are indeed together, he still has to break it off whether Akashi acknowledges it.

He handed in his resignation letter. He couldn't agree with the way his team plays. It felt so wrong. There was no team-play anymore. No more relying on others, just individual scoring. Whether or not he quits, it wouldn't affect the basketball team's victory.

He wrote a letter to Akashi. No one knew whether the redhead read the letter. All they knew was how crestfallen Akashi was after he was told that Kuroko Tetsuya has quitted the club.

* * *

**And that 's the second chapter! More of Kuroko's past with Akashi will be revealed in later chapters! Thank you guys for the favorites, follows and reviews! I really appreciate them! **


End file.
